


Fix You

by BriMarie



Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [16]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, Nini Salazar roberts - Freeform, high school musical the musical the series - Freeform, hsmtmts, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform, rini is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: Ricky gets some bad news and begins to freak out, and there's only one person that knows how to calm him down.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757938
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Fix You

Ricky had been mildly worried about whatever his dad wanted to discuss when he got home from school today. This morning he had such a defeated and somber look on his face, so Ricky didn't exactly know what to expect to hear. All he knew was that it probably wasn't anything good.

Ricky wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt though. Maybe he looked so down because he was tired due to his lack of sleep, or maybe it's because he knew work would be stressful this week. When school was over, Ricky skated back to his home trying to guess what the news was.

"Hey dad, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

His dad had been sitting at the counter head in one of his hands and a half empty glass of gin, which most definitely was not a good sign. His dad only drank when there was a party or he was upset, and something tells him that he wasn't celebrating.

When he saw his dad's eyes, his heart dropped. He had looked like he had gone to hell and back. His eyes were puffy and red from crying most likely. His skin was pale and the bags under his eyes were impossible to miss.

"Son you might wanna sit down for this."

Ricky cautiously took a seat across from him with a worried expression on his face. "Dad, what's this all about?"

Before he could answer, footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Ricky was stunned when he saw his mother with a few bags on her arms. He also hasn't seen her in about a month in a half due to her being in Chicago for a business trip.

"Ricky you're home." She didn't exactly sound thrilled to see her only child that she hasn't seen in over 30 days. It sounded more like she was dreading seeing him.

"Mom, when did you get in town?"

She sets her bags to the side and joined them at the counter. "I needed to come and get my things."

Ricky furrowed his brows and looked between both of his parents. "Get your things? Are you going on another business trip?"

He doesn't fail to miss the concerned glance his parents briefly shared. "Guys what's going on?"

His mom sighed. "Ricky, I'm going away again."

"Oh another trip; how long will you be gone?"

His mom nervously fiddled with her fingers. "You see that's the thing. It's not another business trip. I'm permanently moving to Chicago."

Ricky felt his world crumble around him. This was a lot worse than what he expected. "Wait are you saying that you two are splitting?! I thought you guys were going to therapy and that you were using Chicago as an escape for a little while."

"Ricky I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, but your mom and I just haven't been nearly as close as we used to be in the past few years. We tried to rekindle our relationship for your sake, but in the end we found there was no spark anymore."

Ricky couldn't believe anything he was hearing right now. This seemed like a fever dream. 

"This is insane."

"Your father and I will always love you though, and you're welcome to choose which parent you want to stay with. Something tells me you're staying here though."

"What's even in Chicago that's so fascinating anyways? Why there of all places? It's thousands of miles away from dad and I. Do you really need to be that far from your family? Are we _that_ repulsive?"

"Of course not honey! I'm not moving far because I want to be far from you. I didn't think I'd have to tell you so soon considering I just now told you about the divorce, but I sort of met someone there. His name is Todd."

Ricky's head couldn't handle anymore bad and surprising news. Not only were his parents separating, but apparently his mom had already been seeing another dude even though she hasn't signed the papers yet? Was he living in an episode of Degrassi or something?

He shot up from his seat and grabbed his skateboard. "Ricky where are you going?" His dad asked. Ricky opened the front door without even looking back at them.

"I don't know. I just can't be here; it's just...too much."

He left before either of his parents could stop him. He aimlessly skated through the streets of Salt Lake trying his best to calm down, but it seemed as if nothing was helping. He felt his head start to get fuzzy, and it felt as if he'd faint. He needed to find some place to chill that wasn't his home before he fully started to lose his sanity.

That's when he saw a face in his head...Nini.

No one understood him like she did, and she was such a great listener. She'd know exactly what to do. He began skating as fast as he could to her house. When he finally got to her front door, he found himself struggling to find the courage to knock.

She could be asleep right now. After all, it was 11:30 on a Wednesday night. Also, he didn't actually bother to text her that he planned on showing up at her door. To his surprise, her front door swung open.

There she was in her fluffy pajamas and messy hair looking at him with a lost expression.

"Ricky what're you doing here at this hour? Is everything alright? I saw you pull up from my window."

"Sorry for not asking to come over. I just really need to talk to you."

She opens the door wider for him and motions for him to come in. He leaves his skateboard outside and plops down on her couch with her following soon after. She begins to rub his back when she noticed he was breathing really hard.

“Ricky what’s wrong?”

His vision was becoming blurry, and he doesn’t think he’s ever felt this intense sensation before. He struggles to even come up with a coherent sentence.

“It’s my parents...my mom she’s leaving us forever.”

“I’m so sorry Ricky. That’s awful.”

“I don’t know what to do or how to feel. I feel like I’m gonna explode. I just-

He couldn’t even finish his sentence because his breathing became erratic and the room began to spin in his head. For a moment, he feels like he’s dying.

He can hear her voice calling out his name, but he can’t respond. He thinks he might be having a panic attack. He hasn’t one of these in so many years that he forgot how terrifying they were.

He began tearing up and shaking, and Nini was trying her best to calm him down with her words. It was fruitless though because he literally could not decipher anything she was saying.

She placed both of her hands on his cheeks and rubbed her thumbs on his cheekbones as an attempt to soothe him.“Ricky listen to my voice. Focus on me.” He was able to hear that, but it didn’t help much. Nothing could’ve prepared him for her next move.

She pulled his face towards hers and smashed their lips together. His eyes almost popped out of his sockets at the sudden motion. His body stopped functioning for a minute not knowing how to react to this. A few seconds later, he finds himself kissing her back wrapping his arms around her frame to bring her closer.

She deepens the kiss by slipping a little tongue in causing him to let out a moan. Just before he was going to bring her even closer, she releases her lips. Neither of them open their eyes as she rest her forehead on top of his.

Both were breathless, and Ricky is pretty sure he’s never been kissed like that before. God where did she learn to kiss like that? He was the first to open his eyes. He noticed his breathing was even and his vision was clear again.

“How did you do that?”

She finally opens her eyes but doesn’t change her position. “I um...read somewhere that holding your breath helps stop panic attacks, so when I kissed you, you held your breath.”

“I did?”

“Yeah you did.”

“Thanks, that’s really smart.”

She finally takes her hands off of his face and sits beside him. He missed her touch immediately and longed for her lips to be on his again. They stayed there in silence staring straight ahead too scared to address the elephant in the room.

Their hands seem to have a mind of their own and begin to play with each other’s fingers. After a while, their hands interlace and both feel the electricity that goes threw their body. They look at each other and smile goofily as their cheeks turned crimson.

They scoot closer to each other until his head is resting on top of hers. He sneaks a kiss on top of her head, and she feels butterflies begin to form in her stomach.

They had probably stayed there for an hour just enjoying the others company. When she realized the time, she figured it was probably time to call it a night.

“Are you staying the night?”

“If you’ll let me.”

“You know you’re always welcome.”

He got up from his spot and went to grab one of the blankets so he can set up on the couch. She grips his wrist to make him stop.

“You don’t have to sleep on the couch if you don’t want to.”

He raises a brow. “Then where am I gonna sleep?”

She gives him a suggestive smile. “Well there’s plenty of space in my bed.”

He almost tripped on his own feet at the thought of sharing a bed with her, but he eventually nodded to her suggestion. He let her guide him up the stairs to her room. When they got under the sheets, they cuddled and snuck a few kisses as they let sleep take over.

As he nuzzled his head into her shoulder, he felt all his broken home problems and anxiety subside. Laying in her warm and welcome arms was enough reassurance that he’d get through this rough patch as long as she was by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay just to be clear, I'm not sure if kissing cures panic attacks, so don't quote me on that. I got it from the show Teen Wolf. Anyways, hope you liked this! I'm gonna go back to my multi chapter now.


End file.
